


Our little one

by Color_craz



Series: Rave Week 2021 [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Henry Stickmin is a Rave child, I dunno just take him, M/M, little baby man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Summary: Randy and Terrence take a quick nap when Henry sleeps
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Rave Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Our little one

Terrence laid against his lover’s chest as their chest steadily rose and fell. Randy was already fast asleep from taking care of their little one at night so Terrence is the one taking care of him now. Their kid was currently asleep so Terrence and Randy decided to get some much-needed rest as well. Randy fell asleep as soon they got into bed while Terrence decided to keep an ear out if the child woke up when they were sleeping. He’d only been alive for a few months, close to a year so he still needed help on things

Terrence took a listen to Randy’s beating heart as he laid against Randy’s chest. Their arm was holding his shoulder while their body was splayed out on the bed, Terrence was more scrunched up to Randy’s side, his head laying on their shoulder as Terrence’s legs encapsulated Randy’s left leg. Terrence then noticed some little sounds coming from the room next to them. Terrence didn’t think much of it until he heard wood creaking. Okay, he was awake.

Terrence started to get up when he felt a tug on his sweater.   
“Babe, where are you going?” Randy tiredly spoke.  
“He’s up dear, you should be asleep,” Terrence said, gently putting Randy’s hand down  
“But he’s my kid,” Randy said squinting from tired annoyance  
That was true, biologically he belonged to Randy. “Do you want to check on him together?”  
“Yeah, yeah I will hold on,” Randy said while moving out of bed.

Terrence and Randy went into the room next to them. Henry sat at his crib looking at the two of them as they walked in, waiting patiently as they approached the crib. 

“Alright, Lil guy c’mere,” Terence said, reaching down to grab Henry. Henry raised his arms as Terrence picked him up out of the crib. Henry’s little head was leaning on Terrence’s chest as Terrence held him.   
Henry then tried to put his fist in his mouth “Oh no you don’t!” Randy whispered yelled as he gave Henry his paci. Henry held Randy’s finger as Randy put the pacifier in Henry’s mouth.   
“Ain’t he cute Terry?” Randy asked as he poked Henry’s nose, Henry scrunched his face a little as a response  
“He sure is,” Terrence answered, making sure Henry was steady and secure in Terrence’s arms “A Lil bugger for sure too.” 

Henry looked up and around with what head movements he could do on Terrence's chest as Terence and Randy headed out the door to move on with their day. Everything seemed perfect to the two of them. It couldn’t get any better, could it?


End file.
